


Not Going Anywhere

by natashasbanner



Series: Prompts [116]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Canon Divergence - Avengers: Endgame (Movie), F/M, Implied Relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-22
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-19 03:15:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 897
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29619747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/natashasbanner/pseuds/natashasbanner
Summary: He was only supposed bring everyone who'd been snapped away five years ago, but there was only one person he wanted back. And it seemed the universe had a surprise for all of them.For the prompt: Hi I love your Stories. I hope you are still taking prompts. Prompt: Bruce Brings Natasha back during Endgame and wraps her in an hug.
Relationships: Bruce Banner/Natasha Romanov
Series: Prompts [116]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/568204
Comments: 2
Kudos: 26





	Not Going Anywhere

**Author's Note:**

> I still have a ton of unanswered prompts in my Tumblr inbox and since WandaVision sucked me back into a Marvel obsession so I'm gonna try and get through a couple. Please enjoy :D

Bruce didn’t mean for her to cross his mind, but he wasn’t surprised when the memory of Natasha’s determined face right before they all went there separate ways to find the stones swam with the front of his mind right before he snapped his fingers. 

He blacked out with the image of her green eyes imprinted on the inside of his eyelids and a tight feeling in his gut. 

When he opened his eyes again, Tony was standing over him with concern wrinkling his eyebrows. His right arm was mostly numb, but he didn’t think he was ready to see the damage he knew was there just yet. 

“Did it work?” he asked, meeting Tony’s eyes. 

The smile on Tony’s face was all the answer Bruce needed, but the relief that washed over him when Tony said, “You did it.” 

Bruce turned his head and closed his eyes against the bright sunlight coming through the window overhead. He listened to the shuffling sounds of the team moving around him and their quiet conversations, everyone planning their next move. Bruce only half listened, too tired to do much of anything. 

A sharp gasp caught his attention though, and his eye flew open in time to see Clint sprint across the room. Everyone else followed suit and panic rose in his chest. Fighting against the bone deep exhaustion he felt, Bruce rolled onto his side but he froze at the sight in front of him. 

Clint had fallen to his knees, sobbing as he clung to Natasha who held him equally as tight. Everyone else stood around them, looks of utter disbelief on their faces. A lump formed in his throat and Bruce wanted to cry. 

“How?” he heard Thor ask and Natasha let Clint go to look up at him. 

“I don’t know,” she said softly, her eyes brimmed with tears. 

Bruce pushed himself into a sitting position with a wince. He wanted nothing more than to run over to her and take her in his arms, but he didn’t trust his legs to carry him that far and it was killing him. 

His movement caught her attention and her eyes locked on his. His breath caught in his throat under her gaze and in that moment he was terrified that this was a dream. He was terrified that he was going to wake up any second and she would be gone. 

To his utter surprise and relief he never woke up. He watched her let go of Clint and get back to her feet and cross the room to him, her eyes never leaving his. Bruce held his breath as she dropped to her knees in front of him and reached a hand out to touch his cheek. Her warm fingers brushed against cheekbone, wiping away a tear he hadn’t realized slipped out. The rest of the room melted away and he only had eyes for her. 

“This is impossible,” he choked out in a hoarse whisper. 

“I know,” she said. 

“You’re here,” Bruce said, at a loss for what to say. “You’re really here.” 

She smiled. “I am.” 

He reached out with his good arm and pulled her against his chest in a crushing hug. She wrapped her arms around him, careful of his injured arm, and held him tight. He felt her breath hitch against his neck and he turned his head to bury his nose in her hair. 

They stayed like that for a long time, just holding each other. 

When her breathing settled again, he whispered in her ear, “I’m sorry.” 

Once the words were out of his mouth, he couldn’t stop them and he just kept repeating the phrase over and over again until she pulled back to meet his eyes. 

“Why are you sorry?” she asked softly, cupping his cheek again. 

Bruce dropped his gaze to his lap and shrugged. 

“Everything,” he answered. For Hulk leaving after Ultron, for the Accords and her being on the run for years as a result, for leaving her alone after Thanos, but mostly for sending her to her death. 

“You don’t have to be sorry,” she said, running her thumb over his cheekbone. “Look at me.” 

She moved her hand under his chin and gently coaxed him to look at her. 

“It’s over now.” 

She said it with so much conviction. Fresh tears filled his eyes and he did the only thing he could in that moment and pulled her in again. He kissed the side of her head. She relaxed against him and he closed his eyes. 

“It’s over,” she repeated, nuzzling into his neck. “And I’m not going anywhere.” 

Bruce sucked in a shuddering breath and held her closer unable to put into words the emotions that were overwhelming him in that moment. 

He was vaguely aware of the rest of the team moving around them again and he knew that they’d have to get up eventually. But Natasha seemed content to remain where they were for the time being and Bruce was loathe to break his hold on her just yet. 

A part of him was afraid that if he let her go she would disappear again, but the feeling of her nose pressed against helped to ground him. She was there and she was real and she wasn’t going anywhere. 

And that was more than he could have asked for. 


End file.
